Luke and Adam in the World of Pokemon
by catlover10192
Summary: YAOI SLASH GAY a story that i did for writing class it is about my fictional boyfreind and i traveling to the pokemon world in order to improve peoples tratment of pokemon.EDIT: I decided to do some more editing and revision and that is what chapter 2 is
1. Old

Luke and Adam in the World of Pokémon

In the small town of Deertown, Washington lives my boyfriend, Luke and I. Deertown, being such a small town it is extremely conservative in nature making it hell on earth. The majority of the people there are not very accepting of me and Luke, including our own mothers. People in school pick on us and call us names. It doesn't bother me much but it seems to really hurt Luke.

Deertown is mostly a residential area. It only has three schools: an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school. It is centered on Lake Wotakom. It has a grocery store and a gas station. It also has many churches more so then many towns its size which really says something about its conservative nature.

Luke is about five and a half feet tall. He has jet black hair. He usually wears pride-wear t-shirts and skinny jeans of various colors. He has blue eyes but wears purple colored-contacts. He is neither fat nor too skinny. He also has pride-rainbow earrings in each ear.

I, on the other hand am about five ten and a half. I wear graphic tees and sweatpants. I have glasses. I weigh about 220 pounds. I have no earrings. I have green eyes.

One day before school on a day that I got to spent the night at his house the night before, Luke and I were sitting in his. He was listening to Ben Folds On his mp3 player while I was listening to Lil Layne on mine. He was playing Pokémon White on his 3ds and battling on Wi-Fi against people from all over the world. He may seem kind of girly but he is also very competitive. After he defeated a couple people he decided to turn on the TV and watch the Pokémon anime. Of course he watched it in Japanese because we like it too much to put up with the Americanized bullcrap.

That day turned out to be a particularly hard day at school with people bullying us even more then usual. After school, Luke and I decided to go on a walk around the lake in order to relax. This is something pretty unusual for us to do. As we were walking we say what appeared to be a metal suitcase sitting by the water. We opened it up and saw what appeared to be some sort of control panel inside.

After a while of us just standing there staring at it stupidly a light inside started blinking. All of a sudden we weren't standing by Lake Wotakom anymore, we were somewhere that looks like just another field but then we say some strange "animals" that looked suspiciously like pokémon. One looked like a pikachu while another one looked like a meowth. At the same time we saw someone who I recognized.

It was Professor Oak; we really were in the world of pokémon. Needless to say, we were surprised, it was like a dream come true. Then, Professor Oak started talking.

"Welcome, Adam Smith and Luke Ario to the wonderful Kanto Region. You are probably wondering why I brought you here. I am sad to say that we're not meeting here under the happiest of circumstances. People around here have recently stopped caring about pokémon and our now using them only for their own selfish gain. Pokémon battling has sunk so low that it is now just filthy blood sport. I want you two to help. In case you are wondering I know about your relationship with each other and am glad to say that we're all cool with it around here."

That of course was in Japanese which we both know due to our taste in entertainment I have taken the liberty to translate all dialogue in this retelling of my tale for your sake. What he actually said was of course a lot to take in all at once, especially the fact that pokémon battling had been reduced to something equivalent to dog fighting. Then, for the first time since we arrived in the Kanto Region Luke started speaking.

"I would be glad; as I'm sure my boyfriend would, to do what ever is necessary to help end this travesty."

Now that he knew we were willing to help-out, Professor Oak gave us to basic out-Line on what to do.

"Luke, If it is oaky with you, my friend Bill is gonna help us by turning you into a lucario. This will enable you to prove thatpokémon are just as intelligent as humans. You will still be able to communicate with Adam and other people via your psychic powers. Adam, I want you to act as his trainer, Luke is going to translate pokémon speech into human speech so the so called "trainers" can hear what their Pokémon really think of them."

We quickly agreed to his arrangements. Luke and I then were off to get him transformed into a lucario at Bill's house. After that we were off to try to return the Kanto region to its former glory.

The first place that went to was a run-down trailer with two people in the middle of a "pokémon battle". It was horrible, there were a houndoor and an arcanine in what appeared to be a fight to the death, there was blood all over and there appeared to have sharpened metal blades attached to their claws. We knew right then and there that we had to stop this madness.

"Stop it" Luke and I said in unison. "Can you not tell that they aren't just mindless machines that you can use for your own for your own gain and that they don't want to do this? They are only fighting because they know that if one of them dies the other may have a chance. They were actually mates before you caught them. "How do you know?" You may ask. I know because they are telling me." Luke explained.

The two men just stood there dumbfounded by the fact that their pokémon were talking to them. Then, the younger one started talking.

"I don't know who you are or why you're speaking to us ant I don't really care. I just want you to go away"

We just argued back and forth for what seemed like hours. No one seemed to be making any ground. Finally, something clicked and we seemed to be winning. After a particularly heart-felt argument by the arcanine with Luke translating, the men agreed to stop the battling and release the pokémon back into the wild as long as we left them alone.

We had similar success in other places, but we of course had a few setbacks. People seemed to finally be treating Pokémon with respect again. We then decided to go to Pallet Town and report our success to Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, we were finally able to get people to be nice to Pokémon" Luke said excitedly.

"Very good Luke I am very thankful to you and to Adam as well. You can now go back to your world if you please or you could stay here. You don't have to make up your mind anytime soon because you can now travel freely between my world and yours. If you stay here you will be able to get married when you see fit because gay marriage has never been illegal here. Also Luke, you can choose to remain a lucario if you so please.

Luke and I quickly decided to stay in the world of Pokémon because no one is really accepting of us back in Deertown, not even our own mothers.

"Luke I don't really care if you decide to remain a lucario or not. I will still love you just as muck either way."I explained.

Luke decided to stay a lucario and we went back to Deertown to tell our mothers that we were staying in the Pokémon world. We ended up getting married and our still living happily in the Kanto Region and have adopted two sons. One is a lucario and one is human.


	2. FIXED

Luke and Adam in the World of Pokémon

In the small town of Deertown, Washington lives my boyfriend, Luke and I. Deertown, being such a small town; it is extremely conservative in nature making it hell on earth. The majority of the people there are not very accepting of me and Luke, including our own mothers. People in school pick on us and call us names. It doesn't bother me much, but it seems to really hurt Luke.

Deertown is a mostly residential area. It only has three schools: an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school. It is centered on Lake Wotakom. It has a grocery store and a gas station. It also has many churches, more than many towns its size, which really says something about its conservative nature.

Luke is about five and a half feet tall. He has jet black hair. He usually wears pride-wear t-shirts and skinny jeans of various colors. He has blue eyes but wears purple colored-contacts. He is too neither fat nor too skinny. He also has pride-rainbow earrings in each ear.

I, on the other hand am about five ten and a half. I wear graphic tees and sweatpants. I have glasses. I weigh about 220 pounds. I have no earrings. I have greenish-bluish eyes.

One day before school on a morning after I spent the night at his house, Luke and I were sitting on his bed. He was listening to Ben Folds on his mp3 player while I was listening to Lil Layne on mine. He was playing Pokémon White on his 3ds and battling on Wi-Fi against people from all over the world. He may seem kind of girly but he is also very competitive. After he defeated a couple people he decided to turn on the TV and watch the Pokémon anime. Of course he watched it in Japanese because we like it too much to put up with the Americanized bullcrap.

That day turned out to be a particularly hard day at school with people bullying us even more than usual. After school, Luke and I decided to go on a walk around the lake in order to relax. This is something pretty unusual for us to do. As we were walking we saw what appeared to be a metal suitcase sitting by the water. We opened it up and saw what appeared to be some sort of control panel inside.

After a while of us just standing there staring at it stupidly, a light inside started blinking. All of a sudden we weren't standing by Lake Wotakom anymore, we were somewhere that looks like just another field but then we say some strange "animals" that looked suspiciously like pokémon. One looked like a pikachu while another one looked like a meowth. At the same time, we saw someone who I recognized.

It was Professor Oak; we really were in the world of pokémon. Needless to say, we were surprised, it was like a dream come true. Then, Professor Oak started talking.

"Welcome, Adam Jasonson and Luke Ario to the wonderful Kanto Region. You are probably wondering why I brought you here. I am sad to say that we're not meeting here under the happiest of circumstances. People around here have recently stopped caring about pokémon and our now using them only for their own selfish gain. Pokémon battling has sunk so low that it is now just filthy blood sport. I want you two to help. In case you are wondering, I know about your relationship with each other and am glad to say that we're all cool with it around here."

That of course was in Japanese which we both know due to our taste in entertainment I have taken the liberty to translate all dialogue in this retelling of my tale for your sake. What he actually said was of course a lot to take in all at once, especially the fact that pokémon battling had been reduced to something equivalent to dog fighting. Then, for the first time since we arrived in the Kanto Region, Luke started speaking.

"I would be glad; as I'm sure my boyfriend would, to do what ever is necessary to help end this travesty."

Now that he knew we were willing to help-out, Professor Oak gave us to basic out-line on what to do.

"Luke, If it is okay with you, my friend Bill is gonna help us by turning you into a lucario. This will enable you to prove thatpokémon are just as intelligent as humans. You will still be able to communicate with Adam and other people via your psychic powers. Adam, I want you to act as his trainer, Luke is going to translate pokémon speech into human speech so the so called "trainers" can hear what their Pokémon really think of them."

We quickly agreed to his arrangements. Luke and I then were off to get him transformed into a lucario at Bill's house. After that, we were off to try to return the Kanto region to its former glory.

The first place that went to was a run-down trailer with two people in the middle of a "pokémon battle". It was horrible, there was a houndour and an arcanine in what appeared to be a fight to the death, there was blood all over and there appeared to have sharpened metal blades attached to their claws. We knew right then and there that we had to stop this madness.

"Stop it" Luke and I said in unison. "Can you not tell that they aren't just mindless machines that you can use for your own for your own gain and that they don't want to do this? They are only fighting because they know that if one of them dies the other may have a chance. They were actually mates before you caught them. "How do you know?" You may ask. I know because they are telling me." Luke explained.

The two men just stood there dumbfounded by the fact that their pokémon were talking to them. Then, the younger one started talking.

"I don't know who you are or why you're speaking to us and I don't really care. I just want you to go away."

We just argued back and forth for what seemed like hours. No one seemed to be making any ground. Finally, something clicked and we seemed to be winning. After a particularly heart-felt argument by the arcanine with Luke translating, the men agreed to stop the battling and release the pokémon back into the wild as long as we left them alone.

We had similar success in other places, but we of course had a few setbacks. People seemed to finally be treating Pokémon with respect again. We then decided to go to Pallet Town and report our success to Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak, we were finally able to get people to be nice to Pokémon." Luke said excitedly.

"Very good Luke I am very thankful to you and to Adam as well. You can now go back to your world if you please or you could stay here. You don't have to make up your mind anytime soon because you can now travel freely between my world and yours. If you stay here you will be able to get married when you see fit because gay marriage has never been illegal here. Also Luke, you can choose to remain a lucario if you so please.

Luke and I quickly decided to stay in the world of Pokémon because no one is really accepting of us back in Deertown, not even our own mothers.

"Luke I don't really care if you decide to remain a lucario or not. I will still love you just as much either way."I explained.

Luke decided to stay a lucario and we went back to Deertown to tell our mothers that we were staying in the Pokémon world. We ended up getting married and our still living happily in the Kanto Region and have adopted two sons. One is a lucario and one is human.


End file.
